Payment
by Aiko Blue
Summary: (Sequel of Cuddle Me) "Mana bayaranku?"


" _Well_ , pada akhirnya kau tetap harus merental bahuku." Minho meledek. Satu tangan Newt melingkar di sekitar bahunya, sementara satu tangan Minho sendiri berusaha menyokong tubuh pemuda pirang itu agar tetap berdiri dan tidak ambruk.

" _Shut up_!" Newt membentak. Meski tidak terdengar menyeramkan sama sekali. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Pandangannya menggelap dan berkunang-kunang. Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya meremas bahu kokoh pemuda Asia itu dan terus melangkah mengikuti arahan Minho.

Minho tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka menuntun orang mabuk bisa semenyenangkan ini. Meski merepotkan karena Newt terus saja berjalan salah arah dan nyaris menabrak segala hal di depannya jika Minho tidak mengarahkan haluannya. Meski si pirang terus saja merancau tentang Thomas dan sesekali membentak Minho ketus. Meski pengunjung lain terus saja mengamati mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Bagi Minho, ini tetap menyenangkan.

Minho berbelok, menuntun Newt bersamanya. Nyaris saja kepala pirang itu menabrak kerasnya dinding seandainya Minho tidak cukup sigap. "Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika aku menggendongmu, Newt." Minho berkata jail tepat di dekat telinga Newt.

Newt bersumpah ingin sekali rasanya dia meninju orang Asia ini. Jika bukan kerena kondisinya yang sedang mabuk, Newt tidak akan sudi berdekatan dengan Minho begini. "Ku bunuh kau." Ancam Newt yang tidak terdengar berbahaya karena suaranya nyaris kalah dengan kesadaran yang kian tipis. Kepalanya mulai menyender lunglai pada bahu Minho.

Minho terkekeh mendengar ancaman kosong yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Newt. "Oh, aku sudah lama menatikannya." Minho berkata, lalu mendorong pintu kaca di depannya. Masih dengan menuntun dan menjaga sebagian bobot tubuh Newt, mereka berjalan ke luar.

"Ah," Newt mendesah kecil begitu udara luar menyapanya. Angin malam menerpa wajah dan permukaan kulitnya. _Begini lebih baik_ , batin Newt.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kau mabuk hanya karena segelas anggur."

Newt memberengut sebal. Kepalanya terangkat dari bahu Minho, lalu menguatkan diri untuk menatap wajah pemuda Asia itu, memberinya tatapan galak. Minho membalasnya dengan senyum sarkastis iseng. Otak Newt kini sudah merangkai sejuta maki yang siap dilontarkan untuk Minho. Namun begitu dia membuka mulut, gejolak hebat datang menyerbu dari dasar perutnya, menyeruak dan melaju naik sampai ulu hati dan tenggorokannya. Serangan mual menerpa.

"Ugh!" Newt membungkukan badannya secara otomatis.

"Muntahkan."

Newt mengernyit, dia dapat merasakan tangan Minho menepuk punggungnya. Suhu tubuh pemuda Asia itu menerobos masuk melalui pori-pori serat pakaiannya. Menghantarkan suatu kehangatan yang tidak seberapa, namun anehnya cukup menenangkan.

"Ugh!"

Newt menggerang, serangan mual datang lagi. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Dunia berpusing di sekelilingnya.

"Muntahkan semuanya, Newt." Tangan Minho kembali menepuk punggung Newt. Kali ini sedikit lebih bertenaga dibanding sebelumnya. Newt merasakan tiga penderitaan sekaligus. Mual, sakit kepala, dan pukulan Minho yang makin tidak tahu aturan.

"Muntahkan saja."

"Arrgh!"

Newt menggerang kesakitan. Napasnya mulai tersedat, tapi Minho sepertinya tidak memahami atau tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Pukulan lebih keras mendarat di punggungnya.

"Hentikan! Min—Ugh!"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

"Apanya—"

"Sebentar,"

"Ngh.."

"Ini, minum."

Sebotol air mineral menyapa pandangannya begitu Newt mendongakkan wajah dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Newt mengangkat kepala dan berusaha menegakkan badan. Tapi tungkainya bahkan terlampau lemah untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Newt merosot, dan hampir terbanting di trotoar seandainya lengan kokoh Minho tidah bergerak cepat menahannya. Minho membawanya menepi—etalase bar di mana beberapa kursi dan meja tinggi bundar berdiri kosong.

Newt mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Tenaganya terasa terkuras setelah muntah tadi. Rongga mulutnya terasa masam bercampur pahit. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetar, dan seluruh punggunya terasa ditempeli es balok.

"Minum." Ucapan pendek itu menarik kesadaran Newt perlahan.

Minho berjongkok di depannya, tanggannya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang tutupnya sudah dibuka. Tak ada senyum sarkatis di bibirnya, tak ada kilat jail di sepasang mata sipitnya. Minho kelihatan tenang, dan lebih dewasa dengan wajah seperti itu.

Dewasa; kata yang tak pernah berdampingan dengan Minho dalam penilaian Newt.

"...wt?"

"..."

"Hei...!"

"..."

"Newt!"

"?"

"Hei, Newt!"

Newt mengerjap kaget. "Uh?"

"Minum?"

Newt tesadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Langsung menyambar botol itu dan meneguknya. Cairan tawar itu menyapu rongga mulut dan tenggorokannya. Membawa kembali kesadarannya secara perlahan-lahan, meski sakit di kepalanya belum juga hilang. Namun kini, Newt merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Sudah baikan?"

Newt menatap Minho dengan mata menyipit tajam. Minho sudah kembali lagi ke mode senyum iseng dan sarkatisnya. Wajah dengan ekspresi konyol itu sudah kembali terpoles di sana. Newt mencibir dirinya sendiri karena sempat terpaku beberapa detik pada Minho sebelumnya.

Newt memberi anggukan kecil.

"Bagus." Minho mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri, lalu menatap Newt sambil berkecak pinggang. "Di mana kau memarkir mobilmu?"

Newt butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna pertanyaan simpel itu. Lalu mendesah berat setelahnya. "Aku tidak bawa mobil."

Kening Minho berkerut, dan satu alisnya terangkat tinggi sekali. Mata sipit itu memincing menatap Newt heran.

Newt mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak bawa mobil. Tadi pagi mesin mobilku mogok."

"Oh," Minho mengangguk tanda paham. Tersenyum miring dan memandang Newt dengan mata yang berkilat genit. "Malam ini aku pakai motor. Kau mau aku antar naik motor?"

"Ap—"

Minho tahu-tahu sudah membungkukkan badannya, dan memposiskan wajanya dekat sekali dengan wajah Newt. Manik karamel Newt melebar seketika, tubuhnya refleks menegang dan duduknya menjadi setegak dan sekaku batang pohon. Newt bisa merasakan napas Minho menyapu pucuk hidungnya. Minho menyeringai lebar. "Kau bisa memelukku dari belakang jika kita naik motor. Bagaimana? Berminat?"

Newt bersumpah akan membakar orang Asia ini. " _Bastard_!" Pemuda pirang itu mendorong bahu Minho kuat-kuat, hingga pemuda Asia itu mundur menjauh. Minho justru terkekeh geli, dan tampak puas sudah mengerjai Newt. Newt menyemburkan sejuta kata maki pada Minho yang tampak tidak peduli dan masih tertawa riang sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku akan panggilkan taksi." Minho menjawab ringkas. "Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar." Tersenyum tipis, dan mengacak puncak kepala Newt asal, lalu berjalan pergi mencari taksi. Meninggalkan Newt yang sukses dibuat tersentak atas segala tingkah Minho yang lagi-lagi di luar dugaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** **James Dashner**

 **Payment** **Aiko Blue**

 **(Cuddle Me? #2)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _What the_..." Newt tidak bisa—atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu—kata-kata apa yang cocok ditempatkan selanjutnya. Manik coklat karamel itu melebar reflek begitu pintu di depannya terbuka, dan memunculkan satu sosok yang sebenarnya tak asing baginya—yang kali ini benar-benar terlihat asing.

Minho mengernyitkan alisnya. Berusaha membuka mata lebih lebar sambil mengabaikan pusing di kepalanya. "Newt," Gumam pemuda berdarah Asia itu begitu menyadari paras yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Senyum menukik simpul di bibir Minho, tapi tusukan tak kasat mata dalam kepalanya itu kembali membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Tunggu_.

 _Newt_?

 _Tidak mungkin_ , pikir Minho geli. Si pirang tidak tahu alamatnya, bahkan nomor ponselnya saja tidak. Ayolah Minho, kau hanya demam mengapa bisa sampai berhalusiani gila seperti ini? Minho terkekeh geli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Minho?" Namun suara beraksen unik itu perlahan-lahan membawa kesadarannya kembali. Minho mengangkat wajahnya, memutuskan untuk memastikan sekali lagi bahwa suara dan potret yang berdiri di hapannya ini benar nyata adanya.

"Kau," Suaranya terdengar sekering tanah Sahara. Pandangan Minho mengabur, hingga ia harus menyipitkan mata lebih tajam lagi. "benar-benar Newt?"

Newt memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja ini aku." Sahutnya ketus.

Minho menangguk-anggukkan kepala. Mencoba menarik kembali kesadarannya yang di ambang batas. Meneriakkan kepada tubuhnya untuk tetap tegak berdiri. Memerintahkan otaknya untuk terus berpikir. Dan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk tetap menyahut. "Ah, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang berani menyahut ketus seperti itu selain Newt." Minho memaksakan senyum sarkatis kepada pemuda pirang yang sudah tampak kembar siam tiga di matanya itu.

Newt mendengus gusar. Ditatapnya pemuda Asia itu lekat-lekat. Newt memang sempat tersentak kaget ketika Minho membuka pintu tadi. Pasalnya, sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya ini benar-benar jauh berbeda dari sosok Minho yang ada dalam ingatan Newt. Pertama, rambutnya; Minho terkenal dengan rambut antigravitasi, kini—terjun jatuh menutupi keningnya, bahkan hingga menyentuh alis. Kedua, penampilannya; lusuh dan berantakan. Ketiga, wajahnya; kulinya sepucat kertas, dan bibirnya memutih, matanya menyipit kecil sekali, dan jarak antar kedua alisnya membentuk gelombang yang begitu nyata. Keempat, sorot matanya; yang selalu terlihat penuh percaya diri, sarkastis, jail, kini tampak layu. Keempat, gestur tubuhnya; berubah drastis dari berdiri gagah dan tegak menjadi bertopang kuat pada kusen pintu seolah hidupnya bergantung di sana.

Newt menarik satu kesimpulan atas apa yang dilihatnya. "Apa kau sakit—MINHO!"

Dan kolapsnya Minho sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

 _ **.**_

" _Astaga, Newt. Kalian satu SMA dan kau bahkan tidak punya nomor ponsel atau alamat rumahnya?" Frypan membelalak tak habis pikir._

" _Jangan membuatku merasa tambah buruk, Fry."_

" _Oh, oke maaf. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, ada apa kau tiba-tiba mencari Minho?"_

 _Newt menghela napas berat. "Aku punya hutang."_

 _Frypan menatapnya bingung._

" _Ongkos taksi, rental bahu," Newt mengernyitkan alis. Lalu segera menggeleng untuk menepis pemikiran konyol itu. "dan sebotol air mineral, ku rasa."_

 _Frypan menyeringai. "Lebih mudah lagi kalau kau bilang hutang ucapan terima kasih padanya."_

 _Bola mata berputar dramatis. Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah Frypan membuat perkara konyol ini menjadi lebih mudah baginya? "_ Bloody hell _, Fry. Jika kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang ku minta lebih baik aku pergi_ _—_ _"_

" _Ya, ya, baiklah." Frypan memotong, senyum jail menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya hari ini, tapi selalu dialihkan ke pesan suara. Jadi, ku rasa sebaiknya kau datang saja ke apertemennya."_

" _Terserah." Komentar Newt tidak bersemangat._

 _Frypan menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli, menyobek selembar nota lalu menuliskan alamat tinggal Minho. Sementara jemarinya menari bersama pena di atas kertas, matanya mengerling ke arah si pirang. "Omong-omong, Newt," Frypan selesai menulis. Memberikan kertas berisi alamat itu pada Newt, dan tersenyum kecil. "Pastikan kau berterima kasih padanya. Dia mengikuti taksimu semalam untuk memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Oh,_ come on _. Aku bekerja di sebrang gedung apartemenmu, aku melihat kau pulang dengan taksi sekitar jam setengah satu dini hari. Dan mataku masih cukup bagus untuk mengenali Minho dan motornya mengekor di belakang taksi yang kau tumpangi."_

 _ **.**_

"Dasar bodoh."

Newt mencibir sosok yang terbaring di atas kasur itu dengan sinis. Manik karemelnya kemudian melirik perputran waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul dua siang. Artinya, Newt sudah terjebak di dalam apertemen Minho tiga jam lamanya.

Tiga jam, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat suhu tubuh Minho turun tiga derajat. Newt tidak pernah menyangka akan membalas hutangnya dengan cara menjadi _baby sister_ seperti ini, lebih-lebih lagi yang diurusnya adalah seorang Minho. Ini pasti akan jadi pekan terburuknya sepanjang masa. Hanya dalam hitungan hari, begitu banyak kesialan datang menimpanya.

Newt menghela napas. Menatap sosok yang terpejam damai itu dengan seksama. Butir-butir keringat masih menempel di keningnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan napasnya mulai teratur meski belum sepenuhnya terlihat normal. Usaha Newt menjadi perawat dadakan ternyata tidak sia-sia.

Newt mendesah kecil. Mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang Minho. Ranjang itu bergoyang sedikit menyesuiakan gaya berat akibat bobot tubuhnya. Matanya kini mengamati wajah Minho lekat-lekat. Menggali kembali ingatan tentang pemuda Asia itu dalam lapukan memori di sudut otaknya. Frypan benar, Newt memang satu SMA dengan Minho. Namun hubungan mereka tidak cukup dekat. Bahkan jika Newt menggali lebih dalam lagi, dia pernah satu kelas dengan Minho ketika sekolah dasar. Mereka sempat berteman cukup akrab saat kelas empat. Kesamaan nasib menjadi latar belakang utamanya. Satu bocah pirang dari tanah Inggris juga satu bocah sipit dari tanah Asia—yang sama-sama pindah ke Amerika. Sedikit banyak mereka mamahami kesamaan canggungnya tinggal di tanah orang.

Newt tersenyum mengenang. Geli sendiri menyadari fakta bahwa dirinya dan Minho sempat berteman dekat saat kecil. Yah, andaikan Minho semanis bocah Asia dalam masa kecil Newt, mungkin mereka bisa tetap akrab hingga detik ini.

Kedua manik karamel itu masih mengamati wajah tidur Minho. Rahang tegasnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipis yang sedikit mengerut, tonjolan khas Oriental di pelupuk mata bagian bawahnya. Kedua matanya yang terpejam, kelopak mata yang bergerak-gerak kecil, hingga akhirnya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Menampilkan pemandangan obsidian legam dibingkai bentuk bulan sabit.

Dan Newt mendapati dirinya menunggu.

"Newt?"

" _Sleep well, shuck-face_?" Newt bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek, namun sudut bibirnya berkedut naik.

Minho butuh tiga detik untuk mencerna semua yang dilihatnya. Langsung terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Duduk tegak di atas ranjangya dan menghadap langsung ke arah Newt.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemenku?" Minho bertanya dengan ketus dan dingin. Matanya menyipit curiga menatap Newt. "Tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

Newt mendengus. "Kau ambruk di depan pintu."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ku ajukan."

Newt merotasikan bola matanya jengah. "Sebelumnya, _Mr_. Minho, biar ku ajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih lemas? Bagaiman kepalamu? Masih pusing? Bagaimana tenggorokanmu? Masih sakit? Bagaimana matamu? Masih berkunang-kunang atau buram? Satu lagi, coba periksa suhu tubuhmu."

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu menyudutkan Minho. Pemuda berdarah Asia itu secara bergantian menyentuh keningnya, lehernya, pipinya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berdeham kecil, seolah mengetes pita suaranya, setelah itu menatap Newt tak percaya. "Apa yang kalu lakukan padaku _?_ " Tudingnya.

Newt mendengus jengkel. " _And you're welcome Mr. Minho_."

Minho memandangi wajah Newt yang tampak jengkel dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Newt merawatnya? Minho mengamati sekeliling, menemukan semangkuk bubur sisa setengah tergeletak bisu di meja nakasnya. Pengatur suhu mengepulkan asap lembut, lalu beberapa minuman isotonik, parasetamol, baskom berisi es batu dan handuk kecil, juga termometer suhu tubuh.

Minho kembali menatap Newt yang tampak bersungut-sungut dimakan emosi. Tiga detik setelahnya tawa Minho pecah. Memenuhi sepenjuru apartemennya, dipantulkan samar oleh dinding-dinding apartemen, dibawa oleh partikel udara sekitarnya.

"Oh, Newton.." Bahu Minho berguncang-guncang akibat menahan tawa. Rasanya dia masih tak percaya si pirang yang selalu sinis tak ramah padanya ini benar-benar merawatnya. " _Well_ ," Minho menghela napas. Memandang manik karamel milik Newt lurus-lurus dengan jenaka. "ternyata kau tidak payah-payah amat."

Newt melotot. "Tidak payah-payah amat?"

Minho memasang cengiran lebar.

"Membopong tubuhmu—yang lebih besar dariku—dari pintu menuju kasur, membuatkan bubur untukmu, membelikanmu minuman isotonik untuk mencegah dehidrasi, mengopresmu rutin, menyuapimu sepucuk demi sepucuk sendok, memastikan obat kau telan dengan baik, mengatur suhu ruangan ini, mengecek suhu tubuhmu selama lima belas menit sekali, aku menghabiskan tiga jam untuk merawat tanpa bayaran, tidak payah-payah amat kau bilang?" Newt mendengus gusar. "Kali lain akan ku biarkan kau sekarat dan mati membusuk di dalam apartemenmu!"

Newt terengah-engah. Kelelahan sendiri. Sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya terasa baru saja meledak-ledak panas. Darah naik cepat ke kepalanya, denyutan di nadi lehernya menggila. Minho memang jagonya mengundang emosi. Sementara subjek yang bersangkutan terkekeh puas di tempatnya. Mengacuhkan ekspresi tak bersahabat yang ditujukan Newt untuknya.

"Seharusnya sejak awal ku biarkan saja kau—"

"Newt," Panggilan itu membuat kalimat Newt terhenti sebelum sempurna. Satu senyum dikulum sederhana di bibir tipis Minho. Bukan senyum mengejek, bukan senyun sarkastis, bukan senyum iseng maupun jail. Senyum tulus dan hangat. "Terima kasih."

Dan dua kata sederhana bermakna ajaib itu diucapkan tanpa kesan yang dibuat-buat. Mengalir tanpa ragu. Menyusup tanpa maksud terselubung. Menggetarkan, dan berdesir hangat. Melumpuhkan segala kesal yang sempat mampir sebelumnya. Merobohkan tembok amarah yang ada.

Newt tidak sadar dirinya menahan napas. Tertarik kembali ke alam sadar setelah beberapa detik—yang terasa begitu lama—sempat tersedot hipnotis dari dunia yang janggal. Newt menghembuskan napas cepat, membuang pandangannya ke lantai. "Ya, sama-sama." Hampir terdengar seperti bisikan di tengah kumur-kumur.

Jeda menyusup janggal.

Minho menghela napas. Mengamati wajah yang sedikit tertunduk itu dengan seksama. Tiap lekukan di wajahnya, juga sorot beragam emosi di matanya. Senyum melengkung tipis di bibir pemuda Asia itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di apartemenku? Apa ada keperluan penting?"

Newt menoleh ke arah Minho. Tidak langsung menjawab. Segala bentuk sususan kata pelafalan terima kasih tertahan di lidahnya—kalah oleh ego dan arogansi. Newt kembali membuang pandangannya ke lantai. Menggingit bibir bawahnya sebentar, dan bergumam. "Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin."

Minho terkekeh kecil. Hatinya berdesir geli mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu. " _Oh, yeah_. Wajah Minho ada di bawah lantai sana." Sindirnya halus dengan nada main-main. Selanjutnya ia berlaih mengamati wajah Newt yang mulai tercoret semburat merah muda, entah marah atau malu yang di rasa. Bagi Minho, itu sama manisnya—dan Newt tentu membunuhnya jika Minho sampai menyuarakan pemikiran ini.

"Omong-omong, Newt," Minho berusaha kembali menarik perhatian si pirang agar menoleh padanya. Ketika purnama karamel itu bertemu dengan sabit obsidian, senyum melengkung geli di bibir Minho. "kau merental bahuku hampir dua jam kemarin. Kau harus tetap membayar tarifnya." Minho menyeringai. "Jadi, mana bayaranku?"

"Kau bilang rental seumur hidup tidak kena biaya, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Aish, malah berujung geje dan tidak elite dan kepanjangan dan absurd begini, wkwkwkwk/ke laut kamu sana!

Makasih buat yang sudah terlanjur baca :))

 _Review_?

 _Ada yang masih mau rental bahu sama Aiko? :v_


End file.
